Someone to talk to
by Doc House
Summary: Hogan calls Toby to talk.


TITLE: Someone to talk to. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. NOTES: This is a post-episode to, The Black Vera Wang. FEEDBACK: Please, I'm a little unsure about this fic, so feedback would be great.  
  
  
  
"This is my fault," Sam shook his head.  
  
"Why are you still bothering me?" Toby looked up from the computer screen.  
  
"I gave him the tape," Sam snapped. "I gave him the damn tape!"  
  
"Sam, it's done and over with. We all make mistakes," Toby moaned. "Remember the Leadership Breakfast? That was a dandy," Toby said sarcastically.  
  
"This could hurt us," Sam mentioned.  
  
"It will hurt us. But we'll get past it. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Toby."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Toby raised his eyebrows. "Okay?"  
  
"Fine," Sam moaned. "I still can't believe I did that."  
  
"Yeah, well. It's done and over with. Let's just move on."  
  
"Toby," Bonnie walked in. "You have a phone call on line 4."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Hogan," Bonnie answered and walked out.  
  
"CJ's niece?" Sam asked.  
  
"How many Hogan's do you know Sam?" Toby said sarcastically. "Go away."  
  
"Why is she calling you?" Sam asked, walking towards the door.  
  
"I don't know. Now go away."  
  
"Yeah," Sam smirked and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Hogan?" Toby said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey Toby, is this a bad time?" Hogan asked.  
  
"No. Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because you're calling me and not CJ."  
  
"I meant to," Hogan smiled. "I was wondering what you're doing around three."  
  
"Today?"  
  
"No Toby, three weeks from today," Hogan said sarcastically.  
  
"You've formed a mouth on you kid," Toby moaned.  
  
"I've been spending too much time with my Aunt," Hogan smiled. "Anyway, are you free?"  
  
"I'm sure I can arrange it, what do you need?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would meet me at the park," Hogan asked. "I need to talk."  
  
"I can do that," Toby said. "Hogan, are you sure you're okay. I can leave now if you want."  
  
"I'm at school right now. But I get off at two today, it's an early dismissal," Hogan mentioned. "It can wait until three."  
  
"You want me to bring CJ?"  
  
"No," Hogan said quickly. "I would prefer that she didn't find out that you were meeting with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll know at three," Hogan smirked. "I have to get going, lunch is almost over."  
  
"I'll be at the park around three."  
  
"Thanks Toby," Hogan smiled and hung up.  
  
"Bonnie!" Toby yelled.  
  
"You yelled," Bonnie moaned.  
  
"I need you to schedule me a free hour at three."  
  
"You have Henderson of three," Bonnie mentioned.  
  
"Give it to Sam, I have to take some personal time."  
  
"You never take personal time," Bonnie looked at him. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"I don't know," Toby shrugged.  
  
3:00 PM  
  
Toby walked around the park, looking for her. It didn't dawn on him to ask her where in the park he should meet her. As he walked further down, he saw her sitting on a bench.  
  
"Hogan," Toby spoke out to get her attention.  
  
"It's 3:15," She glared.  
  
"Don't start," Toby smiled and sat next to her. "It's been a while since I've seen you."  
  
"About a year," Hogan mentioned. "I've been busy with school."  
  
"It's okay," Toby smiled.  
  
"Thanks for meeting me. I wasn't sure you would come."  
  
"Why wouldn't I come?" Toby looked over at her as she looked down.  
  
"I don't know," She shrugged.  
  
"What's going on Hogan?" Toby asked, raising her chin up with his finger.  
  
"I went shopping with Aunt CJ the other day," Hogan mentioned.  
  
"She told me. She bragged about her new black Vera Wang," Toby shook his head.  
  
"She looked good," Hogan smirked.  
  
"I'm sure she did. I've never seen her in a dress that she didn't look good in," Toby smiled.  
  
"Are you two still close?" Hogan asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you two still friends?"  
  
"Of course we are," Toby nodded.  
  
"Are you worried about this stalker?" Hogan looked over at Toby.  
  
"Honestly?" Toby nodded. "I'm scared to death."  
  
"Me too," Hogan looked down.  
  
"Listen. Simon is a good guy. And he is very good at his job."  
  
"He seems to know what he's doing."  
  
"Yeah," Toby smiled. "I'll make a deal with you."  
  
"What?" Hogan looked over.  
  
"You can call me anytime for an update on CJ," Toby nodded.  
  
"Anytime?"  
  
"Anytime," Toby smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Hogan nodded. "I would like that."  
  
"Good," Toby stood and held out his hand. "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?" Hogan asked, taking his hand and standing up.  
  
"I'm hungry, lets go get some pie."  
  
The End 


End file.
